walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter (Comic Series)
Dexter is a character first encountered in Issue 13 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is an antagonist in the comic series. He is a towering, physically intimidating African-American inmate who survived the outbreak trapped in The Prison's cafeteria, along with Axel, Andrew, and Thomas Richards. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the outbreak, Dexter was convicted of murdering his wife and her lover, but promised the survivors that their murders, "were the last". Post-Apocalypse Safety Behind Bars Dexter is first seen alongside his fellow inmates in the prison's cafeteria. When Rick Grimes and Tyreese burst through the cafeteria doors looking for food, Dexter offers them some of the cafeteria's left over meatloaf. After the rest of Rick's group move into the cafeteria, they inform Dexter and the other inmates of the apocalypse outside, Dexter and the others not knowing that the government had fallen. Along with this shocking news, Dexter reveals his own form, telling the group he was convicted of murder and sentenced. This causes many members of the group to instantly become suspicious of him, but, Dexter assures them that unless they are his wife or boyfriend, they have nothing to worry about. After this, Dexter takes Rick and Dale on a tour of the prison, showing them to a few unoccupied cells they can sleep in. A few days after Rick's group's arrival at the prison and the Greene family's arrival shortly afterwards, Susie and Rachel Greene are both murdered via decapitation. Lori Grimes then led the group to wrongly lock Dexter up on account of being the only prisoner convicted for murder, believing him to be the killer of the two girls. Rick later pays Dexter a visit and proclaims that if he finds out Dexter killed the girls, he will beat him to death personally. Dexter quickly responds to this, daring Rick to face him without the bars in front of their faces. Rick does so, but Dexter backs down, telling Rick that he and his whole group are crazy. Dexter is later visited by Andrew in his cell and Andrew tells him that he wants to help him escape his imprisonment by Rick's group. Dexter tells Andrew to get into A-block and find the armory inside, securing any guns and armor he can find, declaring that the only way they will be safe, is forcing Rick and his group out of the prison. After Thomas Richards was revealed to be responsible for the murders and his following beating by Rick, Dexter is freed from his cell by Rick himself, who refuses to apologize for locking Dexter up. As Dexter is walking away from Rick, he snidely comments that he does not trust a lot of people after his imprisonment, hinting at future aggression towards Rick. After Thomas' death at the hands of Maggie Greene, Andrew brings the guns and armor he found in A-block back to Dexter and Patricia, who has also had enough of Rick's leadership. Dexter, Andrew, and Patricia then confronted Rick and the rest of the group in the prison's courtyard, fully armed with guns. Dexter bluntly tells Rick that he and his group have overstayed their welcoming, telling them to get out of his house. The Heart's Desire Dexter is seen still demanding Rick and his group leave the prison at gunpoint, even forcing his fellow inmate Axel to go with them because he sided with them. However, Rick deduces that Dexter got his guns from A-block and as such, accidentally released a massive zombie horde from there, which quickly bursts out of the block and into the prison's courtyard. Still trying to stick to his original goal, Dexter tries to keep Rick and his group defenseless. However, Dexter realizes the situation is far too dire and starts to work alongside Rick to clear out the oncoming zombies. This, however, would prove to be a fatal mistake for Dexter. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes While fighting off the zombies released from A-block alongside Rick and many others, Dexter is almost bitten by a zombie, but Rick saves him at the last moment. Dexter still refuses to cooperate with Rick, saying a smart man would have let the zombie get him. Rick then uses the chaotic situation to shoot Dexter through the head seemingly unnoticed, only Tyreese noticing Rick's murderous actions. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dexter has killed: *Unnamed Wife (Pre-Apocalypse) *Unnamed Man (Pre-Apocalypse) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Andrew Sometime during their imprisonment, he and Andrew had developed a relationship with one another. Dexter also knew how to take advantage of Andrew's love for him, as seen by him manipulating him to let him out and get him riot gear. Rick Grimes At first Dexter seemed to tolerate Rick, and even welcomed him and Tyreese warmly. But only after he was falsely accused, Dexter started to see Rick as a threat even more than he did to the other Atlanta survivors, due to the fact that he was the leader of their group. Dexter hated all of the Atlanta survivors, but none more than Rick. Later, when Rick spoke to Abraham about the prison and Dexter's death, he admitted that he regretted killing him, as he later felt he could have convinced Dexter not to kick them out. Patricia Patricia helped Dexter get the weapons to try to kick everyone out. When Dexter was shot and killed by Rick, Patricia was crying over his body. Lori Grimes Dexter didn't really talk to Lori, until she blamed him for the murders of Susie and Rachel Greene and locked him in his cell. Dexter hated Lori, and the rest of her group, apart from Patricia. Allen Although Dexter and Allen were never seen talking, Dexter said Allen was weird and thought it was him who had murdered Susie and Rachel Greene. Axel Although Axel and Dexter were locked in a cafeteria together along with Andrew and Thomas they were not friends but were civil to one another. Axel tried to warn Andrew that Dexter didn't really have feelings for him but Andrew choose to ignore him, When Dexter threatens to kick Rick and the rest of the group out Axel was quick to try and persuade Dexter to let them stay which Dexter ignored. After Dexter was killed Axel was not shown to be upset and told Hershel that he wasn't like him, Andrew and Thomas. Thomas Richards Although Thomas and Dexter were locked in a cafeteria together along with Andrew and Axel they were not friends but were civil to one another. After Thomas murdered Susie and Rachel, Dexter was accused of the murder and locked in his cell at gun point. When Thomas was caught, Dexter said that he never had trusted Thomas. Appearances Comic Series Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars *Issue 13 *Issue 14 *Issue 16 *Issue 17 *Issue 18 Volume 4: The Heart's Desire *Issue 19 Trivia *Dexter is the first living character confirmed to have been directly killed by Rick. *He and Andrew were originally going to leave the Prison after Rick and the others settled in. However Kirkman thought "they wouldn't just leave" and made them threaten Rick and the others instead. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:The Prison Category:Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters